Tears and Torture
by foxfire222
Summary: This is a story about deep rooted friendship in the face of danger. When Fin and John are captured by a mad man and torture the only way to survive is to depend on the support of the other. Will their friends find them before its to late? Read and find o
1. Chapter 1

Munch and Fin ran after a perp who had run at the sight of them

Munch and Fin ran after a suspect who had run at the sight of them. Fin was in the lead and said into his walkie talkie, "Headed down 6th street cut off. In pursuit of suspect, suspect is on foot. Request backup." Then he turned a corner to follow the suspect and stopped.

Munch ran after his partner and, since Fin had stopped, ran into him knocking them both to the ground, "Why did you stop?" Munch asked as he sat up

Fin pointed, "That's why."

In front of them was their suspect, dead on the ground with a knife in his chest. Munch was shocked, "How did that happen. He was only out of our sight for one minute."

"That would be because of me." Said a low voice before both officers felt blows to the back of their heads and blacked out. A man stood over them and smiled. He then walked over to the suspect on the pavement and used his blood to write a message on the alley wall. He then whistled and two men came from the street, scooped up the detectives, and put them in the back of a car. Before driving off the man smiled to himself, "This is going to be my best one yet."

Munch slowly regained consciousness only to have his head throb in pain. What had happened? They had been after a suspect when they found him dead. Then nothing but darkness. What had happened to them? When he opened his eyes his heart froze with fear. He was in what looked like a basement. He was lying on his side facing the room. The room itself is what scared him. The ground was hard dirt splashed with what looked like dried blood. In the center of the room was a metal table with restraints hanging off the side. On the far wall was an assortment of tools that looked dangerous to his health. He tried to move his hands to find them chained behind him. John sat up and looked next to him to see an unconscious Fin lying next not to far away. John walked on his knees to his partners side and bent over him whispering, "Fin, wake up. Please wake up."

Fin groaned and opened his eyes. They widened when he saw John so close and he sat up immediately only to wince as his head pounded, "Damn John, what are you doing?" then Fin looked around, "What the Hell is going on John? What happened? Where are we?"

"I don't know Fin, but I think we have bigger problems at the moment. I think I hear footsteps." John said softly as they both shut up and listened

Sure enough footsteps could be heard coming down a flight of stairs. Then a side door opened and a man stepped in. He had shaggy bleach blonde hair that looked like it hadn't been brushed in days. He wore a white lab coat with red stains all over it, a pair of blue jeans, a red shirt, and army boots. His eyes were wide and crazy and flashed golden in the light of the basement. Behind him were 2 men. Each with spiked, bleach blond hair, a red t-shirt, blue jeans, and army boots. They didn't look older then 18. They stood with emotionless faces as the man approached the detectives with a wild smile on his face.

John and Fin scooted back until they had their backs against the wall. Both had stern glares on their faces and were planning their next move. The man smiled wider as he reached out and tried to touch John. John kicked out and the man quickly drew back his hand and laughed a laugh that made both men shiver, "Oh my. You must learn to behave my little lab animal. If you don't I will have to make it worse on you."

"I'm not your lab animal." Growled John from between clenched teeth, "Who are you and what do you want with us?"

The man laughed again and said, "I'm afraid you are a lab animal now. And as for why you're here let me clue you in. I am going to run a few test on the two of you. If you resist I will harm the other person. For example, pet number one, you just tried to kick me so now pet number two will be punished."

The man snapped his fingers and his two flunkies approached. One held John down while the other held Fin still. Fin was on his knees, his back upright. The man kicked him in the stomach causing Fin to cough and fall to his side, winded. John became enraged and yelled, "Keep your hands off my partner."

"You only have yourself to blame. Now come quietly or you'll cause your friend more pain." The man said as one of his flunkies unchained a struggling John and dragged him over to the metal table. John was strapped onto it and continued to struggle as he heard Fin yell, "Leave him alone you bastard."

The man appeared at John's side, a knife in his hand, "First test is pain response. What happens if I cut you in different places?"

**You guys are going to hate me so much but I won't update until I get at least 2 reviews. I don't normally end on cliffhangers but my ego is low and in need of some boosting so please feed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

John's screams of pain echoed around the dimly lit room as the insane man did his tests. Cutting the skin deeply in different areas without removing John's clothes, leaving the man in the tattered remains of his suit. Every few cuts the man would stop and write on a small pad of paper.

While John screamed Fin struggled. He yanked forward so hard, trying to get to his friend, that he nearly pulled his arms out of their sockets. After realizing that he couldn't get free no matter what he tried Fin started to yell, "Stop it you bastard. Leave him alone. Please, please stop." Fin started to cry as he slumped down in defeat, feeling useless. He then started to weep and beg openly, "Please, I'll do anything. Just stop it."

No matter what Fin said the man just ignored him and went on with his 'work'. After an hour of cuts and tears the man stopped the torture and walked out without a word. The 2 other men stayed and smile evilly down at the restrained detective on the table. One punched the detective in the stomach and laughed when John moaned in pain. The man turned to his companion and spoke to him in German. It was at this point that Fin got the idea of who these people were, Nazi's. The man untied John and returned him to his partner. Before leaving they untied Fin and the second man said, "You get food later. We come back later with guns and you will be chained back up. If you resist we will shoot one of you. Understand you stupid coon?" the man asked

Fin just nodded and when the men were gone he scrambled over to his crying partner, quivering on the floor. Fin examined John with a heavy heart. He could see deep cuts all over his friend. Fin removed John's tattered shirt and ripped it into bandages. As he bandaged his friend Fin felt tears fall silently. A few of these tears landed on John's face.

John opened his eyes a bit and saw Fin's silent tears, "Hey…don't you…start crying. They didn't…even hurt…you." John managed to say between gasps of pain

Fin finished the last bandage and said in a shaky voice, "They hurt me the second they hurt you. You're my friend John, and I couldn't protect you." Fin closed his eyes as he sobbed in shame

John reached up a hand and touched Fin's cheek, "Don't…you dare…start…blaming…yourself. Your…helping me…now. If you…blame…yourself…for my…current situation…I'll never…forgive you. You got that?" John said as he tried to sit up, "Help me…get over…to the…wall."

Fin did as he was told, leaning John against the wall. He sat down next to John and held his hand for comfort. He tried to get a grip on himself, for John's sake. He had to be strong for his friend. He had always been the only person on the squad who knew the real John Munch. That sarcastic attitude was covering up a deep aching inside. Fin remembered the night he had gone back to the office after hours to get the coat he had left there. He had been shocked when he had found John still there sitting at his desk.

John had been hunched over, head on the desk on top of his crossed arms. His shoulders were shaking with silent sobs.

Fin had walked over to his partner as quietly as he could, not wanting to startle the man. Once he had reached the desk he had put his hand onto John's shoulder. John had sat straight up and looked at Fin. Fin looked down at his partner and almost cried himself. John's eyes were filled with so much sadness that Fin couldn't say a word. Without warning John lunged forward and clung to his partner for dear life. Fin froze for a moment before embracing the shaking man.

"Please don't tell anyone about this. I just couldn't take today's case. I just have to break down once in a while." John whispered softly

Fin just hugged tighter, "Shut you mouth old man. Just let it all out. It's nothing to be ashamed of. Better you do this then something that could get you killed." Fin had said. He had sat there for an hour holding John as he let it all out. The next day had gone as if nothing had happened but from then on when John broke down he would call Fin.

Fin came back to reality as he felt John slump against him as he fell asleep. Fin's heart was aching for his friend. He had probably not drifted off to sleep but passed out from exhaustion and pain. He wrapped his arm around John's shoulders as he leaned against the wall and just stared at the basement door, waiting for the nightmare to begin again.


	3. Chapter 3

Fin woke with a start when he felt ice cold water all over his face. He heard John gasp in shock as he yelled, "What the hell?" Fin looked up into the blue eyes of one of the two henchmen. He stood over Fin and John with an empty bucket and an evil smile on his face. He dropped another bucket next to them which was filled.

The man smiled wider and laughed, "Look at the two fags all lovey dovey. Makes you want to puke." He then turned and left without another word

Fin turned to John and started to unbandage him to wash out the strips of cloth in some of the water so he could reuse them. As he did this John began to shake from the slight draft in the room. John was now shirtless and left only in a pair of pants. When Fin was done rebangadging John he took off his sweatshirt, leaving him in only a t-shirt, and put it on John, 'You got enough problems without being cold old man. So, how do your injuries feel? Any of them extra sore or something?"

John just smiled and said, "They all hurt the same. But stop worrying about me. I was first which means your next. You should worry more about yourself. I can't help you in the state I'm in." John began to cry, "I'm so sorry that I am going to be of no help. You tried so hard to help me but all I'll be able to do is sit and watch."

Fin took John into his arms again and gently rocked John's form as he shushed him quietly, "I'll be fine John, I promise. Don't give those bastards the satisfaction of you crying. Be strong for me ok. I need you to be strong so I can be strong. I can't do it on my own. Promise you won't let them see you cry."

John dried his tears as he nodded, "I promise Fin."

Fin smiled sadly down at his friend as he realized what John was going through. This whole situation, the torture, the promise of a long, drawn out death, the fear of what else they might do to him. John's mind had become as fragile as a child's. He had to get John out of here, and soon.

The next thing Fin knew he was being dragged to his feet and strapped to a chair. He heard John yelling and said dazedly, "John, just calm down and do what they say. Remember your promise."

John went silent and watched as the two men tied Fin to a newly brought chair. The straps held his head in place along with his legs, feel, arms, hands, and torso. The only thing Fin could manage was to wiggle a little bit.

The insane man emerged from the doorway with a lighter in his hand and two packs of cigarettes. Fin's eyes stayed cool but John's widened to the size of diner plates. Fin shot him a look and John closed his eyes and turned his head. The man smiled down at Fin and said, "Today we are going to test a Negro's ability to take pain in the form of burns. I wonder are you a smoker?" the man asked

Fin growled, "Never have been much of one, 'doc'."

The man slapped him across the face, "Watch your tone you filth. Now pick a body part. I'm going to let you pick were I start." The man said darkly

Fin glared at him and said in a cold voice, "How about the left leg, that's a good spot."

The man seemed angry that Fin was not afraid of him. He tried for all of two hours to make Fin scream. To make him beg, cry out, weep, anything. But no matter what, Fin only ground his teeth together and hissed. He shed no tears and didn't cry out.

John on the other hand never looked but could hear the sounds of burning flesh and smelled the smoke in the air. He heard the sounds of Fin's hisses and growls as each cigarette found untouched skin to ruin. He bit his lip so hard that it started to bleed slightly to prevent himself from crying out for his friend. Silent tears slid down his face. None of this was noticed as he was curled up on the floor facing the wall. The men had decided they had no need to restrain either man anymore because they would not resist for fear of the other getting hurt. It was because of this that John was feeling even more helpless and scared. After two hours they untied Fin and threw him to the ground next to John and simply left without another word. John did what fin had done for him with the remains of Fin's t-shirt and bandaged his friend as best he could. He was only glad tha Fin had passed out from pain as soon as the men had gone. He would have hated to see Fin cry. He just hoped that their friends would find them soon before it was too late.

Little did he know that the Special Victims Unit was hot on the trail of this mad man. They knew who he was and his background. They were so close to finding him that they could taste it. And they had to hurry because the mad man only kept his victims alive for five days and they only had three left to find their friend.

**Ok people what do you think. I tried to be a bit more John centric this time but I don't know if I did it. I hate to ask this but I need two more forms of torture that wouldn't kill you that is not rape cause I am not so good in that department. Please help me cause if you don't I don't know when my next update will be. I want it to be by Friday but without help it might not come for at least 2 weeks. So show the foxfire some love people and help me out. I will also need two reviews before I update so start typing people.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Fin woke with a start and looked around him. He was confused to find himself in the squad room. He looked down at his clothes and found them in perfect condition. His body was in no pain, like nothing had ever happened. Suddenly a hand landed on his shoulder and he nearly jumped right out of his seat. He looked up and saw John._

_John smiled with that smirk he uses when he makes a joke and said, "What's wrong Fin? Bad dream?"_

_Fin shook his head, "Yeah, real bad." Glade it was just a dream."_

_"Wake up for me ok." John said as the smile disappeared and was replaced by a tear streaked face. John became covered in cuts and home made bandages._

_"What?" Fin asked as he fell to the floor in terror at the change_

_"You can't leave me alone. Please, I need you to wake up." John said in a soft voice_

Fin's eyes fluttered open and he was instantly hit with a wave of pain, "John, you here?"

John suddenly appeared in his line of vision, his face stained with tears, "I'm right here Fin, I thought you might never wake up."

Suddenly Fin noticed a new black eye on his partner and slowly sat up. He leaned up against the wall and reached out. He stroked John's cheek and asked, "What happened to your face John? Was I asleep for to long? Did they come back?"

"Yeah, but only for a second." John's eyes grew sadder and he suddenly began to cry again

"John, what did they do to you?" Fin asked seriously

"They threatened to…to kill you if…if I didn't…didn't…" John then broke down and began to vomit off to the side. He emptied his stomach of its little contents and then just leaned back and began to cry as he whispered in an ashamed tone, "If I didn't touch them. Those two guys came back and made me touch them. I had to do it Fin. I had to do it or they would have killed you. I couldn't let them do that to you." John finally broke down all together, curling up and shaking with sobs

Fin was in shock. They had not done that to his partner. They had not done that to a sex crimes detective. They had not done that to the only man he had ever cared about this much. Because if they had done it then Fin would have to kill each of them so slowly that they would beg to die before the end. Before his anger could cool at all the door burst open and in came the three people he knew would haunt his dreams forever. He suddenly saw red and felt no pain. All he could think about was what they had done. All he could see was the men who had finally broken his partner. Fin felt no pain as he charged the three men, yelling out an angry cry. He tackled one of the two bodyguards and began to beat the crap out of him. It was only when the other bodyguard tasered him that he yelled in new found pain and collapsed on the floor, passing out.

When Fin awoke the first thing he noticed was that he was strapped to a very familiar metal table and only in his boxers. He was also aware of the sound of John whimpering in fear, "John, what's going on? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine; I was just worried about when they come back. They were really angry with you when they left. I hate to say this but they mentioned a cattle prod when they left. I think they are going to use it on you. I don't know if I can stay strong." John's voice was one of panic and fear

Fin's voice became soft yet strong, "John, you can stay strong. If not for you, then for me. I need you to stay strong so that I can stay strong. No matter what they do to me or to you we can't give up. They want to break our spirits and make us give up. All you have to do to stay strong for me is to not give up. Just think about how wonderful it will be when NYPD comes busting in here and takes these bastard down." Fin said in a voice holding more hope and confidence then he felt

"But what if they never find us? What if we die here? I don't want to die here Fin. I want to die in my sleep, in my own bed." John's voice was quivering

"They'll find us John. Don't give these bastards the satisfaction of you giving up. Come on man. I want to hear you say you believe in them." Fin said in a stern voice

"They will find us." John said quietly

Before Fin could respond the door opened and in stepped the three men that Fin now wanted to gut and mount on the wall. The insane man stood over Fin, his usual smile replaced with a disappointed frown, "I thought we already told you not to be a bad boy. Pets should never turn on their masters. If they do they get punished. But I might reconsider the punishment if you apologize."

Fin said nothing. He only made a look that could peel paint off a wall and spit in the man's face.

The man's face became angry as he wiped the spit from his face, "Fine, it's your choice." Then the man showed a cattle prod to Fin for a split second before pushing it to Fin's chest and shocking him for 5 seconds

Fin's face contorted in pain and he grunted loudly. He didn't cry out because he knew that's what the man wanted. And he would be damned before he gave that man anything he wanted.

"Where to stick you next I wonder?" the man said in a voice that would have made water freeze, "I know, how about here?"

Fin groaned loudly as the man shocked him on his upper thigh for a full ten seconds. Fin wondered to himself how much more he could take. He shared John's worry about dieing here. He would rather die in the line of duty or in his own bed. But this was always his worst fear, to die this way.

The man then pulled back and said, "I won't stop there but I am going to pause for a while so it doesn't kill you. After all, where would the fun be in that?" the man said cruelly, that smile back on his face. The man reached under the table and began to mess with something. Suddenly the table began to move until it was in a position that had Fin looking straight at the wall where John sat and cowered. John was flanked by the two bodyguards, each with a hand on his shoulder, forcing him to face Fin, "I thought we would give your friend a good view of the show. After all, you did attack your masters because of a simple act that my men committed on him.

Fin snapped, "Simple act my ass. They violated my partner and friend. They forced him to do awful things under the impression that they would kill me. And you dare to act as if it was nothing at all. I hope you all fuc…ARRGGHH" Fin yelled out as he was shocked again in his neck

"How dare you yell at your superiors. You forget that the only reason that you Negro's and Hebrew's exist is to serve the master race. If one of my men wanted to be satisfied then it is an honor for your friend to do it for him." The man yelled angrily

"You're the sickest and most misguided man I have ever had the misfortune to see.

Neither my race nor John's were created to serve anyone. We are your equals and you just cant except the fact because you're too thick in the head to get that. And if you ever touch him again I am going to…AARRGGHH." Fin yelled loudly as the shock came from his most sensitive and vulnerable area

John then did something unexpected, "You bastard, leave him alone. You have no right to do any of this. I don't know why I was scared of you before but I sure as Hell am not afraid of you now. Because now I know that the only reason you do this is because you're an insecure SOB." John then grunted as the man on his left punched him in the face. But John didn't cry out in pain or cry or anything. He just straightened up again and glared.

Fin smiled despite the pain and then said, "So 'doc', we gonna do this thing or what?"

Later that night when the man was done he threw an exhausted Fin on top of John and said, "I guess I have no choice, since you two won't go with the project I'll have to cancel it. Enjoy your nights rest because tomorrow it's over."

Fin made eye contact and said with a weak smile on his face, "Can't wait."

When the man was gone and the room was thrown into total darkness John began to chuckle softly. The soft chuckle became a loud laugh and then into a full blown fit of high pitched laughter. Fin pulled him close as the laughs became sobs and John said, "I finally stand up for myself and it ends up killing us both. Whatever I do in life just ends up gong wrong for me and those around me."

Fin smiled as he hugged tighter, "Shut your old ass up John. You know what I think? I think that was the single coolest thing I have ever seen. The look on that butchers face was so priceless I thought I would start laughing. You did the right thing, you always do weather you think so or not. Now get a good nights sleep, because tomorrow we are gonna fight back as hard as we can. If we go down we go down fighting. You got that?"

John dried his tears and said in a solid voice, "I got that."


	5. Chapter 5

John and Fin sat in silence. They had not moved for hours as they sat still in the darkness. The plan was simple. As soon as they saw the door open they would charge no matter what. There was a small chance that it would surprise the men and one of them could at least make enough noise or get far enough to make anyone call the police. If they couldn't escape they could at least try to get the bastards who killed them.

John was shaking in his pants and bandages. Fin was sweating in his boxers. They both hoped that it wouldn't come to this and little did they know that their wishes were about to be heard.

Olivia ran through the squad room yelling, "I got the address and warrant, let's go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go!"

Everyone got to their feet and an out after Olivia. Eliot got ahead of Olivia and jumped into the driver's seat. Olivia jumped into the passenger seat just as the car pealed out. They drove so fast the cars barley had time to get out of the way. They drove all the way to the edge of town until they came upon a house by the harbor. The house was a wreck and looked like no one had lived in it in years. If not for the three cars outside of it they would have driven right by it. The sirens blared loudly as at least twenty cars surrounded the building. Without knocking they barged in the door and came face to face with one person. It was a boy about 18 years old and wearing a Nazi uniform. He tried to reach a gun at his waist but before he could Eliot had tackled him to the ground. Olivia ran to all the rooms as the rest of the house was cleared. Then a gunshot was heard from the basement, "No." whispered Olivia as she found the stairs leading downstairs. She turned on her flashlight and ran downstairs. She burst through and open door and shouted, "Police, freeze."

The sight before her froze her blood. A man in a white lab coat stood in the corner with his foot planted firmly on Fin's chest, a gun pointed at his head. Not far away was a second 18 year old bleeding on the ground from a shot to his right shoulder.

John was standing between the two scenes and was looking petrified. He didn't know what to do. He had to help Fin but he didn't know what he could do.

"John, get out of here. Forget about me." Said Fin as he was crushed under the man's foot, "Get moving John before he shoots you." Fin yelled as John refused to move

"I…I can't leave you. You're my…my…I just can't leave you." John said as he looked around him with confused eyes

"I know what we agreed on last night but this changes it. Your life is more important then mine. You're free so move…now." Fin said before the foot on his chest pressed all the air out of his lungs

"Enough of this Niger talk. I demand that my pet Jew comes over here right now." Yelled the insane man.

"I am not your pet and neither is Fin. Let him go and you can have me instead." John said in a sad voice as he looked at the ground

"John, don't you dare do this." Fin said in a winded voice

"Fine, come to me my loyal pet." The insane man said as he plastered that same smile onto his face

"Let him up first you bastard and then I'll come over." Said John in a voice so cold it sent shivers down Olivia's spine

The man's foot moved to next to Fin's head and Fin slowly stood up. He looked at John with a look that Olivia had never seen on his face before. It was a soft look but yet held a solid emotion that looked like overwhelming concern for his partner. As Fin started to go forward John started to meet him halfway. Just as they passed each other the insane man shot his gun and hit Fin in the back before grabbing at John. Before the man could do anything another shot was fired and the man's insane smile slid off his face to be replaced with shock and pain. He clutched his chest as he fell to his knees before falling face first onto the dirt floor. John ignored all of this and fell to Fin's side and looked him over. The bullet had hit the back of Fin's left shoulder. John applied pressure to it as he whispered words Fin heard for a few seconds before passing out from the shock from sudden blood loss.

Fin slowly came back to reality to hear a steady beeping sound. Behind that he heard a woman on an intercom asking for Dr. McFarlin. He tried to open his eyes but found he didn't have the strength to do so. All he could do was lie there like a dead body. He heard soft breathing in the room with him. He realized someone was asleep in what he assumed was in a chair next to his bed. He tried to speak but the only thing that came out was a low grunt.

This appeared to be enough as a snort was heard followed by the sound of someone waking up. Then a voice that filled Fin with strength to open his eyes said, "Thank god you're awake."

Fin opened his eyes and smiled lovingly at John, "Hey Munchkin, how you doing?"

"Better then you at any rate Oda." Said John with a halfhearted smile, "Don't ever do that to me again okay?"

"You got it John. so, I don't get a get well soon present." Fin asked looking around

Then John leaned over and gave Fin a passionate kiss. He then leaned back and said in a loving whisper, "Like we said last night, no matter what we aren't going to hide it anymore."

**I will be writing one more chapter and then it will all be over. If you guys are good I might even write a sequel.**


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome to the last chapter

**Welcome to the last chapter. I am sorry about the lateness of it but life got in the way and I had to prep for college. I will be shipping of to Fort Hays State in 11days so I decided to put this up.**

Elliot walked down the hallway of the hospital with a box of get well presents from the squad in his arms. As he turned the corner and entered Fin's room he froze. Before Him was a sight that shocked his system to a stand still.

John was leaning over Fin's bed and kissing him passionately. This caused Elliot to drop the box and scatter cards and small boxes all over the ground, "What the Hell?"

John stood straight up and Fin coughed in shock. They both looked at Elliot with wide eyes, "Elliot, what are you doing here?" Fin asked

"I came to see you." Elliot said as he sat in a chair across the room as his legs gave out

"Not much to explain. We're together, have been for about three weeks now. Just didn't know how to tell anyone." John said without a hint of shame in his voice, "And we really don't care who you tell."

"No, it's not that. Everyone already knew you two were together. We all made bets on when you two would come out. Now I owe Olivia 200." Elliot said as he ran his hand over his short hair.

John and Fin were stunned silent. They had already been found out, "But how?" asked Fin

"A few weeks ago Olivia saw you guys come out of the restroom together. That wouldn't be so weird if that bathroom hadn't been for one person at a time. She figured it out and told the rest of us. Of course we wanted to let you tell us at your own pace but we still bet on when that was." Elliot said

John sat back down in his chair and laughed, "I knew that was too risky. So, I guess we can just have you tell everyone its ok to acknowledge our relationship." Then he leaned over and kissed Fin, "And I got my boy back in one piece. All in all I would say this turned out good."

"So would I" said Fin with a soft, warm smile

**Well there ya go. Not so good but it's a good ending in my opinion**


End file.
